


Routine Interrupted

by Buggy_Barnes



Category: Avengers (All Media Types), Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Routine, Sleepy Tony Stark, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggy_Barnes/pseuds/Buggy_Barnes





	Routine Interrupted

Steve Rodgers woke himself up at six o'clock every morning. On the dot. And he never was able to fall back asleep.

 

Not that he wanted to. Getting up at six meant he could work out in peace. And when living with several fitness-conscious people, an empty gym was a blessing.

 

Besides, in his crazy life, a little routine was nice.

 

 

Only there were some mornings where his fitness regime wasn't possible. Where his day was just off from the moment he woke up.

 

Usually, it was bad. Death and destruction raining from the sky. Or, from underground. Either way, an offset in routine was never a good sign.

 

But this time? It was beyond good. Grand, stupendous. Another, less literal, definition of earth shattering.

 

Because he had woken up next to a asleep, and cuddly Tony Stark. With his head on his shoulder. And he was snoring.

 

Steve took in the sight. This was a time when Stark was peaceful. A time he could let down his walls.

 

A view few had the privilege of seeing. 

 

Steve felt honored. He was one of the two people Stark had allowed to see him vulnerable.

 

It took his breath away. Steve gasped, moving his chest enough to wake Stark up.

 

At first he was confused . His brow adorably furrowed. Then he relaxed, allowing a sleepy grin to adorn his cheeks.

 

"Do hope I didn't leave drool on your gorgeous pecs."

 

And just like that. Tony Stark was back.


End file.
